The Girl They Could Woo
by Miz Shoelaces
Summary: Sequel to The Girl They Couldn't Woo If you haven't read it I explain everything and posted a link to it . Emily watches her friends happiness and wants some of her own. Will she find it in the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1: Emily :D

** Well this is the sequel to The Girl They Couldn't Woo, if you haven't read that here's the link: **

**.net/s/7694569/1/The_Girl_They_Couldnt_Woo**

**If you don't want to read it the basic plot is that Emily is rich, Gwyn is her bodyguard who becomes head of her family and is also rich. In a series of events Emily is wounded and Gwyn is going to be sold as a slave but of course with the help of friends (and of course her boy friend Kyoya) she returns safely with some orphans (Patrona, Ellie, Andy, and Minnie) who live with her now. Oh...she also breaks off an engagement with Emily's brother, Taylor as he's a jerk and she never wanted to marry him in the first place.**

**Anyway, for you others...here is your long awaited sequel from Emily's POV. Yes...she is random...well actually not so much in this chapter...**

**Well you all know what to do R&R!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>Someone once said to me, "You enjoy watching Gwyn beat up people, don't you?"<p>

My reply was a simple yes, and boy was I enjoying this right now.

The twins were sitting on either side of her on the couch slowly moving closer and closer to her and Kyoya's discomfort. I giggled helplessly as she muttered something under her breath and hugged her knees to her chest.

"What are doing?" asked Kaoru .

"Speaking in your own language?" teased Hikaru.

"Sure," growled Gwny trying to get away from the couch, but they held her back making Kyoya frown. I clapped my hands, this was so entertaining!

"Well what's our names in it?" asked the twins in unison.

"Bad words!" smirked Gwyn, pulling free from them and walking out of the room.

I giggled at the twins shocked faces and then remembered!

"Gwyn!" I yelled, "You forgot me!"

She walked back into Music Room 3, "Yeah, you and my bag," she replied shooting the twins a dark look at which the shrank away.

"And me," Kyoya said.

Gwyn skipped over to Kyoya, who handed her school bag to her. She gave him a quick sweet kiss on the cheek, "See you at the club later," she said.

"See you then," he said with a smile, it was so cute the way Gwyn could make him smile, they were perfect for each other and I just wanted to hug them to death which was what Tamaki was doing at the moment.

"Let us go Tamaki!" gasped Gwyn.

"But you're soooo cute!" he gushed letting the couple go.

"Sure...anyway, me and Emily are heading to class. See you guys," Gwyn grabbed my chair and pushed me down the hall to our classroom.

I had been in a wheel chair for two months now, (6 weeks since almost lost Gwyn forever!) I didn't mind so much because everyone was always coming over to hang out with me but I did miss being independent. I was doing well though, just yesterday I took eleven steps all by myself! The doctors say I should be out of this chair in a couple of weeks if I keep progressing the way I have.

It's exciting to me and Gwyn too, she's been making sure I do everything the doctors prescribed. She even convinced my parents to let me stay with her until I could walk again so that I would do everything I'm told. It's not that I don't listen to my parents but I'm simply too lazy to take care of myself. Gwyn makes me!

"Emily!" the teacher brought me back from my wandering thoughts, "what is the answer to this equation."

I looked up at the board confusedly, "Uh...6?" I guessed.

"Good job," replied the teacher.

Gwyn did a face palm and I heard the twins snicker. What could I say I am a good guesser!

* * *

><p>"Host Club time!" I chirped excitedly.<p>

Gwyn chuckled patting me on the head as if I were a good dog, "Yes it is...somehow I wish I could take a nap though."

"You complain to much!" I chided her playfully.

"And you daydream too much," she replied with a smirk. My cheeks turned a bright pink as I played with my fingers.

Oh puppy! Sorry, I think I have A.D.D. or something, that happens occasionally...what were talking about? Who cares...anyway...AW PUPPY!

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Host Club," the hosts sang in unison, it was a new vocal exercise Renge had the Hosts doing and boy it cracked Gwyn up. She was rolling on the floor hugging her sides as the Host sang it again and again getting higher each time. Even poor Kyoya was forced to do so, they were soooo cute!<p>

"All right, the guests will be here soon finish changing into your costumes," Renge ordered sinking back into the floor.

Gwyn was still rolling around on the ground tears pouring down her cheeks she was laughing so hard. She didn't see the twins until it was too late.

"Isn't Gwyn-chan part of the host club?" asked one twin.

"I suppose so, she is our bodyguard," Haruhi replied thoughtfully.

"Then doesn't she have to dress up too?" asked the other twin.

Gwyn's head shot up and her laughter ceased as she glared at the twins, "I will not dress up!"

"We think-" began the first twin.

"You will," finished the second.

Gwyn was on her way to the door but they were already there. She tried to get around them but ended up being dragged back, I wonder why she never beats the heck out of them and yes she could.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Gwyn.

"Aw, but Gwyn I want see you all dressed up," I wailed. The theme today was from a bunch of stories like Charlotte's Webb and Peter Pan, I so wanted to see what Gwyn would be forced to wear.

"But Em!" she whined.

I held her hand giving her my best puppy dog stare and stroked her hair the way I always did to get what I want. She reverted her eyes to the ground and hung her head in defeat, "Fine, but you have to dress up too."

"YAY!" I squeaked, "Wait what?"

Before I knew I was thrown into a changing room with Gwyn where we then were handed our costumes. I looked at Gwyn who turned away in mock anger.

I giggled and pulled on my costume.

* * *

><p>"I am not coming out," groaned Gwyn.<p>

"Yes you are!" I commanded.

"I look ridiculous, why do I have to be Heidi?" she complained.

"Well I think you look cute and I make the perfect Rapunzel," I replied taking her hand and wheeling the chair forward so that she had to come out.

"Aw, you guys look cute," Haruhi said.

"I'm going to kill the twins," Gwyn muttered under her breath.

"See Haruhi, this is what you should be wearing you'd be as cute as them," Tamaki pleaded with Haruhi, she did a face palm and walked away.

"What do you think Kyoya?" asked the twins in unison.

"They look wonderful," he said slowly.

"Aw, I thought we could get him embarrassed," complained Hikaru.

"You two embarrass me enough," Kyoya smirked.

The customers began to flood in and I would wheel myself around talking to all the hosts and Gwyn, who seemed a but stiff when the girls cooed over clothes. She was going to be grumpy!

* * *

><p>"Gwyn-chan! We're here," Ellie squealed in delight.<p>

"How was you day?" asked Gwyn swinging the little girl around and setting her on her shoulder. She was so good to them.

"What are you wearing?" gasped Andy, she looked disgusted and amused all at once. Gwyn shot a glare the twin's way.

"Sorry, they just wanted to come to the Host Club today, mi hermana linda," said Patrona coming up behind them with Minnie in tow.

"Are you about ready to go?" asked Minnie ignoring Tamaki's attempts to get her attention.

"I have to wait 'til all the guests go and I think it might be a late day, so why don't you just go home I'll catch a ride with Kyoya," Gwyn replied.

"He come for dinner?" asked Ellie climbing down from her perch on Gwyn's shoulders.

"I'll ask," Gwyn replied, "don't forget Emily too."

"Why do I have to go?" I complained.

"Because I had to wear a silly costume," she replied.

I sighed forlornly and Patrona helped me change into my normal clothes, sometimes I wished I had a boyfriend too.

Oh...BUNNY!

* * *

><p><strong> Anyway that was the first one :)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL LIVE IN YOUR CLOSET AND FREAK YOU OUT AT NIGHT!**

**Luvs y'all! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Job

**Well hello all! I tried to get this out sooner but I've had a hectic weekend and there was this creepy old guy... (He was all "How old are you and where do you reside?" and I was all..."AHHHHHH!") But with all that aside I have gotten out this chapter.**

**For those of you who don't know (I don't know if I put this in the last Author's note...) Jake is in this chapter. He is a close friend of Gwyn's (They worked together, mission buddies :D ). He likes her but won't say anything 'cause she has a boyfriend...**

**WELL R&R OR I'LL EAT YOU! JK...that'd be weird! I'LL SICK THE CREEPY OLD MAN ON YOU!**

***DISCLAMIER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"You're home late," I complained as Gwyn and Kyoya walked through the front door.<p>

"I told you it was gonna be a late day," replied Gwyn.

I did my puppy dog eyes at her, "But you left me all alone!"

"So now we're invisible?" muttered Andy.

"Gotta go, see you all tomorrow," Kyoya said quickly taking his leave. He didn't often stay for dinner and I couldn't blame him, with Andy always starting food fights, Minnie bashing plates over Andy's head, and the poor chef's wails. It was surprising to me how Gwyn even kept the chef but I suppose she payed him enough.

"See you," Gwyn gave him a short good-bye kiss and he left. I pouted I liked having company, Gwyn never ate dinner with us unless we did. She had to work, and do bills, and blah, blah, blah!

But there's no way I'm letting her get away with that today, oh no I am going spoiled brat on her.

"Gwyn! Eat with us!" Ellie pouted.

"Sorry little one, I can't I have too much to do," Gwyn said putting an affectionate kiss on top of the young girl's head.

"YOU'D BETTER EAT WITH US!" I yelled.

She looked up at me, one eyebrow twitching. A sign that she was probably going to lock me in a closet where no one would ever find me, but I'm just too cute for her to resist my every whim!

"Emily, I really have work to get done," she replied.

"If you don't eat with us I'll...I'll," what should I do...

"You'll do what?" Gwyn groaned, trying to escape all the other girls trying to pull her toward the dining room.

I smirked evilly, "Or I'll invite the twins and Tamaki over!"

"You wouldn't," she looked at me exasperatedly. It wasn't that she hated them or anything, but they did love to annoy her and she always figured she had enough teasing at the Host Club each day she didn't need anymore.

"I will!" I pulled out my cell phone, I had all the Host Club members on speed dial.

"Em!" she whimpered.

I put my finger on the phone pad, "Are you eating with us or not?"

"But Em!" she complained.

I pushed the number down, "It's ringing!"

"Fine..." groaned Gwyn.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

I hung up, merrily clapping my hands as Gwyn was drug down the hall away from her study.

Oh! There was just the cutest squirrel outside...wait where is everyone? AH! Dinner time!

* * *

><p>Gwyn looked around the table her eyes rested on me in a dark, evil glare. I smile brightly at her but she continued to glare, if I knew her (and I do!) she'd be over it in a couple of minutes.<p>

"All right guys, tonight I don't want any food fights or shattering of dishes, any dishes, that means you Andy," she glared at us all. We sat rigidly in our seats, what was dinner without our daily food fight?

"If any of you do such a thing I will send you to cotillion!" Gwyn warned.

We all gasped, cotillion was the dreaded word we never wished to hear. Manners just really weren't our forte. Gwyn was still glaring at us, she was grumpy! I pouted.

"No no, Gwyn-chan. Don't send Ellie to cotillion, I behave," Elli whimpered.

"Well, then it'll be just you and me. The people who behave," Gwyn promised her.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" growled Andy.

"Do you wanna?" replied Gwyn cooly.

I had never seen Gwyn so grumpy. What was up with her today?

"Gwyn, calm down," I heard a voice from the door.

YAY! Haruhi!

"If you will all excuse me, I have work to do," Gwyn excused herself from the table with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" I asked overjoyed.

"You called me..." she muttered.

I looked down at my phone, I always forgot that "h" was Haruhi, not Hitachiins!

"Well, do you want to join us for dinner?" I asked apologetically.

"As long as there are no food fights," she replied having a seat.

"I do wonder what has gotten into Gwyn," I muttered.

"Don't you remember?" asked Haruhi surprised, "her uncle get's out of jail today."

I gasped in worry, her uncle! He had beat the heck out of Gwyn last time he'd seen her which had made Gwyn head of the family as she was the next suitable heir to the family. He was not a nice person and now he'd probably be working for Gwyn so we'd have to see a lot more of him.

"What's Gwyn gonna do?" asked Minnie

"That's something only she knows," replied Haruhi munching on some fancy tuna.

For the the first time in forever there were no food fights or shattered dishes, just several glum faces and a commoner munching on fancy tuna.

* * *

><p>Patrona helped me get ready for bed, I sighed miserably. Just when everything was going well, I could actually think my random, pointless thoughts instead of going to bed with worries and now he was getting out. The next few weeks would be interesting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepy head," cooed Gwyn.<p>

"How is it good when I have to wake up?" I moaned.

"You complain too much," she retorted dragging me out of bed and helping me to stand.

"I want to try to walk," I told her.

"Good," she replied cheerily letting go of my arm as soon as I was stable.

I took the first shaky step and then another. Almost tripping across the room with Gwyn right beside me if I should need assistance. 11, 12, 15! 18, 23 steps!

"Not bad buddy!" Gwyn cheered.

"I'm getting better, goodness I can't wait 'til I don't have you waiting on my every need," I giggled happily.

"I'm almost hurt," she replied.

"Get over it!" I teased.

* * *

><p>"All right, everyone have their things?" Gwyn asked as we all headed out the door.<p>

"I forgot my brain," muttered Andy rubbing her eyes, she still wasn't awake.

"Well that isn't anything from the norm," teased Gwyn, "let's go."

"Off already?" asked the boy who was now standing before us outside the door.

"Jake!" squealed Ellie.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Gwyn asked, they had been friends for forever. They used to work together, I mean the literally walked through a large dessert in Africa somewhere together as part of a mission. That have lots of funny stories to tell.

"Well, actually, I need a job," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>SO that's the chapter for now! Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Crush?

** Sorry my friends that it took so long to get this out! :( First I was having writer's block and then my stupid computer wouldn't download the file correctly, but here it is a last!**  
><strong> I'm sorry to say I don't get to sic an old man on some people 'cause they reviewed...but some of you, don't look out your window! <strong>

** REVIEW! Before the old man gets you!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC...**

* * *

><p>"Uh...we're kind of on our way out but you can ride with us if you want," offered Gwyn locking the house and programming in the security code. She was always so careful.<p>

"Sure," replied Jake and we all piled into our limo. Gwyn wouldn't let me paint it pink though and it was such a dismally boring black that I was still giving her little hints as to convince her to get a different limo, so far she was ignoring me.

"I'd love to give you a job Jake, but at the moment the only high profile assignments I have are already under way with some of my relatives," Gwyn sighed.

"Well actually, I was thinking something less high profile. Something where I can relax and still work," mused Jake patting Ellie on the head as she showed him each of her new pencils.

"Low profile, huh? That's not like you," muttered Andy.

"No it's not, but I don't think it would be the same without my partner," Jake said glancing sideways at Gwyn.

She was too busy helping Andy finish up her homework to notice, I sighed wearily, honestly! When was it my turn for romance?

The limo came to a sudden halt, Gwyn rolled down the window to talk to the driver, "Why'd we stop?"

"You should see for yourself," muttered the driver.

Gwyn opened the door and groaned as two familiar faces brushed past her and sat down.

"SO our car broke down," said Hikaru.

"D'ya mind if we catch a ride with you?" asked Kaoru.

"Yay!" I giggled as they sat across from me. I had to admit they were-_well he_ was my favorite host.

I drifted off into space, I have this terrible habit of looking intently at someone's face and not even noticing when a zone out and ten people freak out and think I'm a stalker...and oh dear, I'm doing it now!

"Emily? Is there something on face?" asked Hikaru.

"What...? Oh no! I'm so sorry I was just thinking-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"That you're going to sit with me and Kaoru during host club?" he asked leaning forward so that he was only a few inches away from my face.

I must have turned a bright pink because he continued playfully, "It's all right. A lot of girls fall for us."

_ Not both of you just_...I stopped myself I was zoning out again.

"Hikaru, don't make me beat the heck out of you," growled Gwyn. He sat back down in his seat quickly, no one messed with Mama Bear.

"Do they often do stuff like that?" whispered Jake.

"Not unless they want to get the tar beaten out of them," I replied.

* * *

><p>Host Club is absolutely my most favorite time of the day. I wouldn't say I'm a fan girl exactly, it's just so nice to have a boy fawn over me, and do cute things so I can squeal...well okay, I am a fan girl. It's embarrassing!<p>

"You're gonna sit with us, right?" asked Hikaru as Gwyn and I made our way into Music room three.

"Er...sure Hikaru," I replied hesitantly.

"Yay, you're fun Em-chan," Kaoru said. I could feel my face getting redder again.

I know what you're wondering, which twin do you actually like? And I can't keep a secret so I suppose I'll have to tell you! But it's embarrassing...oh...

"Come on Gwyn-chan you dressed up yesterday," complained Tamaki.

"And it was the worst day of my life," growled Gwyn.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEASE? For your Daddy?" whined Tamaki, grabbing onto her hand and getting on his knees.

"If you don't let go of me right now I'll twist you into a pretzel," threatened Gwyn, "and I'm not your daughter...I hope you don't have any children..."

"Well..."spluttered Tamaki letting go of her.

"Oooooh, Tamaki's a pervert!" cooed the twin menacingly.

"I am not!" Tamaki screamed running to his gloomy corner of woe.

* * *

><p>"So Em-chan aren't the twins the cutest?" asked the girl sitting next to me as if the twins couldn't hear.<p>

"Um...sure," I stuttered.

"Aw, you have a crush on one of them don't you!" another girl giggled. Curse these fan girls and their womanly instincts!

"O-of c-c-co-course not," I mumbled.

"YOU DO!" all the girls squealed, by now my face was probably the color of a ripe strawberry.

"That brings up an interesting idea for a game," smirked one of the twins.

"What a brilliant idea," chirped the other.

"Let's play, which one does Em-chan love game," they said together.

I groaned, this was terrible! Of course I wanted him to know that I liked him but making a game out of it seemed cruel. I frowned at them.

"I'm not playing your game," I sighed.

"Aw! Please Em-chan," they pleaded.

"I'll let him know when I'm ready!" I said then slapped my hands over my mouth! I'd just given it away!

"So you do like one of us!" they teased.

"Em-chan, we're here!" Ellie giggled rushing into my lap.

"I've got to go," i excused myself, completely aware of the matching eyes that followed me out.

* * *

><p><strong> So which twin does Emily like! REVIEW AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT!<strong>

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Leilachan1019- Hmm...thank you for the idea. I may be using it! :)**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- I know! I'm so terrible! I go thru and make all my changes but I always miss those! Thank you for the reminder I needed it! Maybe I'll sic a creepy sick old man on you..(JK! I couldn't you're too awesome). By the way my friend made me oatmeal cookies yesterday with raisins in them...bleh.**

**Undiscoveredlove- I love Jake too! He's like my third favorite OC I've ever mad (After Gwyn and Emily)**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

**Well hi there! I mean to get these chapters out sooner but somehow I never manage to...oh well! Here you go!**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL SIC A HEADLESS CHICKEN ON YOU!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Emily!" Gwyn called, "I'm home, we have guests."<p>

I peeked down the hall hoping desperately that it wasn't the twins, but of course they were here, _and_ Jake, _and_ Gwyn's Uncle.

My eyes widened in worry, there was a lot of tension right now. But that what I did best, break ice!

"The other girls went out to dinner with some school friends," I said quickly, "I'll ask the chef if dinner's ready."

"I'm on my way to do so now, why don't you stay here," Gwyn replied, her eyes begging me.

I sighed but put on my usual cheerful grin, "Of course, won't you all join me in the living room?"

One of the butlers opened the door to our right and we all went in, the butler brought in a tray arranged with all sorts of little munchies for before dinner. No one was talking and I looked down at my feet kin of nervously.

"So, Emily," Jake began, "when do you get out of your wheel chair?"

"The doctor says probably in a few days," I replied cheerfully.

Gwyn's Uncle shuffled in his seat, we all eyed him nervously. Why on earth did Gwyn think it was a good idea to leave this man in here with us?

"So Emily-" Hikaru was cut off as Gwyn came in.

"Dinner's ready," she said, we all got up and walked to the dining room. There was so much tension I knew something was about to snap but everything went smoothly, that is, until desert was served.

Gwyn's Uncle stood to his feet and slammed his hands on the table angrily, "I am the head of this family!"

"I have guests, please wait for any disputes until they have left," replied Gwyn taking a small bite of cake.

We were all awestruck when the big man sighed and sat down, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Goodness, this must be the most terrible dinner I've ever been to. Excluding the one where Elli got her juice in my hair and it was pink for three weeks, not that I minded because pink is cool...

After dinner Gwyn took her leave to her study with her uncle and Jake, leaving me with the twins. They seemed to be watching me expectantly and I blushed deeply every time he looked my way.

"So Gwyn, what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"School, like you," I replied softly.

"Well, duh, after that?" asked Hikaru.

As they were talking they inched closer and closer, I could feel my face getting redder and redder! They were trying to get me to tell, but how could I? I was way too shy...well no not really. Suddenly a bright idea popped into my head (Yes this does occasionally happen!).

"I'm playing the Gwyn game!" I said excitedly, causing them to stare at me confusedly.

"The Gwyn game?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, well that's what I call it. You see, when Gwyn first became my bodyguard she used to be completely emotionless and you could never tell what she was thinking," I giggled, "therefore the Gwyn game means I have to be totally emotionless and serious."

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"So you two will leave me alone," I replied pushing them out the front door and shutting it. Wow, I'm cruel.

* * *

><p>Today is the day! My first day to walk into school by myself! No crutches, no wheel chair, no Gwyn (I purposely left early so that she wouldn't be with me), just me walking!<p>

Of course not very many people are here, I only see Tamaki and Kyoya of the people I know. But two out of seven isn't bad!

I got of the car, my legs are still a bit wobbly when I first start walking but luckily I don't trip or anything. I just put one foot in front of another hoping somebody will notice.

"Em-chan?" I spin around to see Honey and Mori, I grin at them glad that someone finally noticed me!

"EM-CHAN YOU'RE WALKING!" squeals Honey running up and hugging me, he is just the cutest! He nearly knocks me over but Mori steadies me.

"Careful Honey, she's not that stable yet," he warns.

"EMILY! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU!" growls Gwyn coming toward me with her wards.

She grabs my hand firmly pulling me toward the school, she mutters something about "not enough room" and "bodies". I giggle, this is going to be awesome!

* * *

><p>"Em-chan, I'm so glad you can walk now!" a girl says while Tamaki is busy talking to another one of his customers.<p>

"Yeah, it's great that you're all healed," says another, when did I make all these friends?

"Emily!" I hear them call.

I turn to see the twins, he's looking especially cute today. Wait Gwyn Game! I turn my face off...if that's possible...

"Come Em, you're going to have to tell us sooner or later!" they say.

"Nope," I say sounding like an indian chief or something, I try to escape them but they're fast.

"Come on Em!" Hikaru whines.

"NO!" I growl, and then I trip. Of all the times I could have tripped today this is obviously the worst time ever! I fall on top of Kaoru and shakily realize that are lips are touching. There's a high pitched squealing from all the fan girls, I smile inwardly.

We're blushing profusely as I sit up, I put my hand to my lips. So that was my first kiss...yay!

I sigh softly, "Well I lose the game." **(HA and so do you readers! I had someone do that to me this week and well...I just had to do it.)**

* * *

><p><strong> Anywho! AW! Okay...R&amp;R please!<strong>

**ChancellorPuddingHead-Thank you for your continued reviews..but I still dislike you cookies...I need better ones...I do love snicker-doodles! ANd yes my friends are mental, but only after they met me :D**

**Tazssj- Yes I love Kaoru better too...and apparently so does Emily (tee hee hee)! OH AND HI! Don't worry I see you don't go hide in any dark corners it would make me sad :( Can I have Ice Cream instead of a cookie? 'Cause I really like the ice cream...in cone...'cause then I can eat it, EAT IT!**

**ANYWAY! REVIEW! OR THE CHICKEN WILL GET YOU TONIGHT! DON'T BELIEVE ME? WELL I'M HIDING IN YOUR CLOSET! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartache

** Hello dears! This is going to bea rather short chapter as I wanted to update before I left tomorrow (SNOWBOARDING!), so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

** REVIEW OR I'LL SIC EDWARD ON YOU! HIM AND HIS SPARKLES!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Em-chan?" Kaoru placed his hand on my shoulder. We were all alone both still blushing over what had just happened.<p>

"I didn't mean to Kaoru," I said shakily.

"Listen Em, I like you and all but I just don't think we'd ever work out," he said sullenly.

I looked up into his amber eyes, I nodded quickly trying to keep the tears from rushing in.

He left, leaving me in total silence, I ran to the changing rooms and closed the curtain sobbing quietly to myself.

"I AM NOT WEARING ANOTHER RIDICULOUS COSTUME!" I heard Gwyn yell.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" Tamaki begged.

"I don't want to like an idiot too!" growled Gwyn, I could her footsteps traveling in my direction I tried to dry my tears but they just kept coming. The curtain was whipped open and there stood Gwyn.

"Em?" she asked softly.

I just couldn't bare to talk about right now, I lowered my head sadly. Instantly Gwyn was hugging me, she was such a good friend. Never once did she pry, she just held me in her arms while I sobbed pitifully.

"Thanks, Gwyn," I said shakily.

* * *

><p>All of the girls were particularly grumpy. Dinner wasn't for a few more hours and everyone was just fussy at home. Even the usually solemn Patrona seemed aggressive as she skillfully moved her paintbrush along the canvas. The only one who seemed relaxed was Gwyn, for once she was just lounging on the sofa flipping through the TV channels occasionally helping Ellie with a math problem.<p>

Suddenly Andy tripped over Minnie's legs causing in an argument, and then I exploded on top which ended up with Ellie crying.

"Silence!" yelled Gwyn above the noise. We all froze, Gwyn rarely rose her voice when talking to us (Unless she was joking).

We all hung our head sheepishly, Gwyn sighed and stood up wiping Ellie's tears.

"Let's go get ice cream, we all need a break," she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

We all sat licking our ice cream cones, I had to keep handing Ellie napkins as her strawberry with sprinkles dribbled down her chin. It was good to get out of the house and just hang out every once in a while.

I noticed two familiar boys walking down the street. I groaned as they noticed us and began to head our way. I wasn't that I didn't like the Hitachiin brothers, I just didn't like them...yes, that is contradictory.

"Hey guys," Minnie called cheerfully.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

Minnie and Patrona began chatting with Hikaru and for once I noticed Emily and Kaoru were silent. I watched the two, they didn't talk much just kept glancing at each other shyly and nervously.

I sighed, what had happened between them? A sudden thought popped into my mind.

"Kaoru! If you hurt Emily I will break every bone in your body!" I growled grabbing a hold of his shirt, as I remembered Emily's tear stained face.

Everyone looked at me surprised and then I saw a person a vaguely recognized, in a second something clicked. My eyes widened with realization, I threw the table down and pulled everyone behind it as the gun shots rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>So...exciting? Poor Em...I know! REVIEW!<strong>

**Leilachan1019- Yes, I knew you'd love that! :)**

**Lizzie the Badger- I'm glad you like it, it gets better I'm sure!**

**tazssj- Hello dear! DID I MENTION YOU'RE SO CUTE!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- Your never see them until it's too late! MWAHAHAHAAAAAA! *Eats chocolate cookies, Kaoru and Hikaru attempt to steal them from me like they did Haruhi and I slap them!* THEM MY COOKIES!**

**OnlyKyoya'sGirl- My name's actually not Emily, I'm just telling it from her point of view...maybe it's a prophecy for your future! O.o**


	6. Chapter 6: Operation Cooky Cookies?

**Hello my dears! Yes I'm back, and a little bruised too! Anyway I wrote this chapter from Gwyn's POV because it just seemed to flow better! Thank you my dear for you reviews!**

**KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I cursed inwardly, now I remembered why I didn't go out in public much. There were too many psychopaths trying to kill me. I pulled out my pistol and prepared myself for action, then there was always the stupid person who had to be all heroic.<p>

A waiter was slowly creeping toward the man with the gun who I still couldn't identify. The idiot was exposing himself and it was a wonder to me that he hadn't been shot already. I jumped up trying to pull the attention away from his direction, bullets whizzed past me one slightly grazing my right arm. This had to end and now.

I tucked and rolled, scooting forward until I could easily reach out and smash the guys face in, which I did. I slammed into him kicking him into the wall before he hit the ground he. He coughed and got back up slowly, I kicked the gun out of his hand and he threw a few sloppy punches my way.

Finally I knocked off his cap and realized who it was, my cousin. The idiot who'd never been trained, I'd expected this much of his father, or even his mother but from him I was slightly impressed at his bravery...or foolishness, yeah I'll go with that.

The police were on the scene in a matter of minutes, I made sure everyone was okay and then let the paramedic look me over. I was uninjured, but the burn from the bullet grazing my arm stung a lot. Ellie had a cut on her elbow and Minnie had managed to bruise her nose, but other than that we were unharmed.

I sighed as I looked at the destruction my cousin had made, it was pathetic and foolish. Yes, I was angry. I was going to have to pay for his stupid grudge, but I relaxed at the thought of not having to see him for the years he spent in prison.

Of course everyone was shaken up and invited the Hitachiins over to my house afterwords just to calm down and relax until their parents or whoever came to get them. It was unusually quiet at home, all the girls piled into bed while I was left pondering my options with the two Hitachiins. Of course Kaoru seemed to have nodded off.

"Does this happen often, Gwyn?" asked Hikaru sitting beside me.

"It depends, mostly it's when I'm on my own and out in the middle of nowhere where people can't hear the scre-" I paused for a second seeing his face become paler than usual, "not really."

"Do you know what happened between Kaoru and Emily?" Hikaru asked trying to change the subject.

"I can't be sure, but I've know that Em has had a crush on him for a while," I said slowly watching Hikaru's reactions, "I figure she finally told him and he didn't feel the same."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hikaru in disbelief, "He hasn't stopped talking about her since we first met you guys. I just don't think he knows how to let anyone else in. I mean for so long it was just him and I, we kept to ourselves."

"Then are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked mischievously.

"Operation get-Emily-and-Kaoru-together (Code name: Operation Cooky Cookies) is a go?" he replied.

I looked at him and nodded, "Operation Cooky Cookies? I don't get it..."

"It just seemed to fit," he shrugged.

"Whatever," I sighed.

* * *

><p>So our plan was go, but I kind of had some other stuff on my mind. Like the fact that my adorable boyfriend Kyoya was coming back today! I couldn't wait to see him I was basically bouncing off walls this morning, you can ask Emily it's true!<p>

I turned the corner, all the halls were empty in school. I sighed miserably I was here early with everyone, you see, my alarm clock had gone off an entire hour early and I didn't realize till we were already at school. Emily, Patron, and Minnie had gone somewhere together and now I was alone roaming the hallways.

I bumped into someone with all my musings, I looked up to see Jake.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him confusedly.

He looked relieved, "Gwyn, I heard about yesterday and I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm a big girl Jake, I can take of myself," I reassured him softly.

"It's just that-" his words were cut off as he rammed his lips into mine. MY eyes flew open with shock, how could I have been so blind?

"Gwyn?"

I pulled away from Jake still shock and groaned inwardly, _Kyoya's back_.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you feel now? MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**Leilachan1019- Yes they would...and it seems Gwyn and Hikaru have a plan up their sleeves MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- So I've graduated to cake? I wanted the strawberry! Oh well...don't worry Kaoru has his reasons (and so do I! What's a love story without the drama?). I love you sooooooo much!**

**tazssj- I'm sorry to leave you on another cliff hanger...but that's just the way it goes...!**

**WELL REVIEW PEOPLE! OR ELSE HONEY WILL EAT ALL YOUR CAKE! **


	7. Chapter 7:What To Do

**Well dears, here's the next chapter. It's rather short but I've been dealing with a lot of writer's block lately and this is the best I could come up with so I do hope you enjoy it :D**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING, THEY INSPIRE ME :D**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>I took a step back unsure of what to do, Jake didn't seem to care that Kyoya was there though. He tried to pull me into another kiss, Kyoya visibly stiffened. I pulled away and ran down the hall, I just had to get away.<p>

**EMILY'S POV:**

I casually walked through the halls,I was joyful over the fact of not relying on anyone to go places anymore. My legs were a little shaky but it was nice to move around after so long.

I was a little bit annoyed that no one was here yet, I liked attention. Yes, I know I'm so vain. But don't you like to be noticed too? I guess it just a bad habit of mine to be incredibly cute and make people fawn over me right? Can't blame people for the way they are!

As I turned the corner I saw Gwyn running toward us. My first instinct was to get down on the floor and try and avoid any projected missiles that may be heading her way. She barely acknowledged me as she dashed past, now I knew something was wrong. I chased after her worriedly. I followed her outdoors until she stopped by the little pond in front of the school and sat on a bench obviously in some sort of distress.

"Gwyn?" I asked softly.

"Hello Emily," she muttered concentrating on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked taking her hand.

She shakily explained the scenario between her and Jake, ending with Kyoya's arrival.

I shook my head sadly, poor Gwyn. Wait, was it really a curse to have two guys fighting over you? Sorry...I'm such a dork...

"What am I going to do, Em?" Gwyn asked, "Jake has always been my best friend...but I don't like him like that. Why did he have to go and ruin it all?"

"Just take a deep breath Gwyn," I said slowly, this was going to be an awkward situation.

I heard footsteps pounding along the sidewalk and Kyoya came around the bend, I decided this was best for them to talk about and I quickly took a walk.

* * *

><p>"Em-chan! Isn't it just great that you're walking?" said Honey excitedly as he bounded up to me with the twins and Mori following at a much slower pace. I didn't make eye contact with Kaoru and instead focused all my attention on the little lolita 3rd year.<p>

"Yes, I love it!" I replied steadying myself against the wall so the he wouldn't knock me over with his excitement.

"EMILY!" I heard Tamaki yell from down the hall, he literally picked me up and swung me around (causing me to be quite dizzy). He did his suffocating hugs that he always gives his close friends, I like the way Tamaki is so friendly.

"Tamaki-sempei, you're crushing her to death," Haruhi said coming up to join the group.

Embarrassedly Tamaki let me go, which would have been fine had I not been so dizzy. I tripped and braced myself for impact with the floor. But someone caught me before I fell, I looked up gratefully.

"Kaoru?"

He blushed a deep red color, I'm pretty sure my face was the exact same color. And then he was gone, while I sat safely and uncomfortably on the floor watching him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. But I hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Leilachan1019- Never read the hunger games, but I'll take your word for it :D**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- Tee hee hee...Your redundantness is pretty epic... operation cooky cookies is a go! Honey better not steal my cake, or I'll eat him!**

**tazssj- Poor child, that's dangerous! Don't worry next time I'll send Gwyn to save you! GWYN: No you won't I'm a figment of your imagination...ME: Whatever! Anywho, I'm doin' good ma friend...just busy and tired, ya know? **

**ALLRIGHT YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL GET OUT THERE AND REVIEW! GO GO GO!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

**All right! I know you all greatly dislike me for not updating in forever and I don't blame you! I've just been really busy and lazy! So I am sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter though, new one to come out soon and I mean it!**

**Please review :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kyoya asked. I buried my head in my hands, why had I let Jake kiss me?

"I'm so sorry Kyoya, I don't know what I was thinking. It was just too confusing," I whispered as he sat beside me.

"I think we need to take a break," Kyoya began slowly.

"Kyoya that's not what I want!" I protested.

But it's what you need," he said laying his hand on my shoulder as I sobbed miserably, "things have been rough for you for the past few weeks and you need time to sit back and think. Just think, alright Gwyn?"

"Please don't do this Kyoya," I said clutching his arm as he tried to get up. When I looked up I saw him crying as well, why was he doing this to us?

"I just want you to be happy," he said softly leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

I was calling in sick today, I'm heart broken.

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

"Where's Gwyn?" Hikaru asked me as I walked into our classroom. She hadn't come to school for three days now and were all worried. Her little entourage came regularly but among them she could never be found. They all insisted that she was busy working but even then she usually called me every night. We were all worried.

"She's actually here," I heard some one mutter behind me. My very best friend someone!

"You're back," I spun around and launched myself at Gwyn, quickly I pried myself away, "I have to tell everyone!"

I skipped out of the room excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"So where've you been?" Hikaru asked.

"Bahrain, for business...anyway as for operation Cooky Cookies. I have all we need for our first mission," I replied.

"Then operation Cooky Cookies is a go."

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

"Gwyn these stores are going to close soon," I complained.

"It's fine, just chill Em," replied Gwyn yanking me deeper into the store.

"Attention customers we're now closing, have a great night," all the lights flicked off and I could hear the metal gate being locked in front of the door. Gwyn kept her hand in front of my mouth so I couldn't make a noise, we were going to be locked in all night.

What on earth was she up to? And then I bumped into someone, two someones. What were Kyoya and Kaoru doing here?

* * *

><p><strong> I know, I know it's too short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review!<strong>

**ChancellorPuddinghead-Woah...cupcakes...I'm not sure if I want any of hers...can I have different ones? Sorry it took me so long to update it's been hectic at my house and I've been in the middle of it all! BLEH! Being popular and good at things is bad sometimes!**

**Leilachan1019- Can I just say I love you? (In a non-gay way of course). You is just my bestest review buddy! You've been there from the beginning! Thank you for all your support!**

**tazssj- Poor you! I won't ignore you :) I loves ya buddy!**

** ALL YOU OTHERS FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLES AND MAYBE I'LL GIVE YOU TWO CHAPTERS EXTRA FAST!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss Kiss Fall In Love

**All right! So I quickly cranked out two more chapters for you all! **  
><strong>Anyway love you all to death, hope you enjoy!<strong>

**REVIEW! OR I WILL STILL YOUR MONKEY WRENCH!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong> GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I was okay with Kaoru being here that was the whole point, but what on earth was Kyoya doing here? I hadn't spoke to him since we broke up and it was just awkward to be around him anymore. I instantly backed up, the wasn't going to go down well like I had planned. Operation Cooky Cookies would continue at a later time, when Kyoya didn't randomly show up.

I managed to get out of the store taking a confused Emily with me.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you have?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"A couple of ropes incase they try to get away, spare keys, the security code to the school and spooky masks," I replied

"This sounds bad," Hikaru chuckled slightly.

Second time trying should be the charm, right?

* * *

><p>"Hey Emily, I have to leave early it seems that Ellie is sick. Can you get a ride home with someone? Patrona, Andy, and Minnie have already found rides," Gwyn asked me.<p>

I really didn't like being left alone (Well I feel alone without my Gwyn!), but if Ellie's sick what can I do, "What about the limo? Can't you send it for me?"

"The driver is at a relative's wedding and I had it put in the shop for tune up," Gwyn shrugged apologetically, "I can ask Kyoya if you want me to."

"That's okay, I'll find a ride," I sighed as she took her leave, I'd just find a ride after the host club.

* * *

><p>Of all the days to not have a ride, all of my friends had already left and the host club was closed for the day and to top that I had accidentally left my cell phone in Gwyn's car and I couldn't call anyone. Not even Kyoya was around.<p>

I sighed as I roamed the halls back down to the front doors, everything was silent. I couldn't even see any teachers. I pulled on the door handle expecting for it to swing wide open but instead rammed my head into the door resulting in me landing on my posterior and rubbing my bruised head. As funny as this may sound, it wasn't...okay maybe it was a little bit funny but I realized I was locked in.

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Where are you!" I heard Kaoru yell, so now I was locked in the building with him.

"Emily?" Kaoru was suddenly in front of me as I sat on the floor rubbing my head.

"We-we-we're locked in," I muttered, averting my eyes shyly.

"I smell a rat named Hikaru," growled Kaoru.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

He sighed as he helped me to my feet and dusted me off, "I think we need to talk."

My hear skipped a beat, talk? I was a nervous mess as we made our way up to Music Room 3.

"So what are we going to talk about?" I asked as he plopped himself next to me on a sofa. He didn't say anything and I fidgeted with the hem of my dress in the awkward silence.

"Kaoru, about the whole-"

I was cut off and my eyes flew wide open as his lips collided with mine. Let me just say confusion is bliss.

* * *

><p><strong> Ha ha! So what did you think? (I already know Leilachan is going to freak out!)<strong>

**ChancellorPuddinghead- Well...she's kind of a creepy pony person...I'm sorry I was late! Are you happy now?**

**tazssj- Woah O.o I love how we have this conversation going on! You're crazy, but I like you that way!**

**Leilachan1019- Heh heh! Are you happy?**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Stole My Cooky Cookies?

**I GOT TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU! DON'T YOU LOVE ME! IF YOU DO: REVIEW!**

***DISCLAIMER* I still don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV: <strong>

"What just happened?" I asked as Kaoru pulled away from me.

"I've been trying to tell you Emily...but it was complicated," Kaoru said sheepishly somewhat turning away to hide that his face was beet red.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well, I was worried," he sighed, "I was worried about Hikaru. I've never actually been on a date before because of him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, we're inseparable and I didn't know if he would be okay with this," he sighed twiddling his thumbs.

"Then why didn't you just tell me instead of making me think you didn't like me?" I asked a little hurt still.

"I'm sorry Em, if this make you hate me and all-"

I just kissed him, I was happy. Happy to not have to worry about me Kaoru anymore, happy that I was in love with someone who loved me back!

The door squeaked open we both looked up. Kaoru gasped and I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I watched as Hikaru returned from the building, I had heard Emily scream and was laughing so hard I think I almost gave my position away, but we weren't done oh no!

"Nice going Hikaru!" I gave him a high five.

"That wasn't me," he replied shakily, "there's someone else in the building!"

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"No, he went home...I don't know them," he said as he grasped his arm.

I looked at his pale face and glanced at his arm, he was bleeding badly. Quickly, I ripped off the end of my shirt and tied it tautly around the wound to stop the blood flow. I whipped out my cell phone and called 911, handing the phone to Hikaru I took my leave to the building the only thought running through my mind: _I'm going to kill whoever touches Em._

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

"Who are you?" asked Kaoru as the figure crept through the door.

We both rose to our feet and backed slowly away from the oncoming figure who was now joined by two more people.

"Will these work?" one asked in a gruff voice completely ignoring us.

"Yeah, they'll do," replied another, and then they all advanced.

I screamed again and then it all went wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"EMILY!" I yelled, racing up the stairs to music room 3.

I burst into the door as the last figure escaped out a side door, instantly I was in hot pursuit no way was I going to let them take my Em.

"We've got to lose her now!" I heard one hiss.

Nu uh, they would not I charged straight ahead certain I would be fine. But certainty without proof isn't real certainty, I watched Emily sob and Kaoru shout something as waves of pain erupted from my chest and I tripped into unconsciousness...slowly trying to get back Em, I couldn't lose someone else special.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV...I think...well IDK!<strong>

"Did you guys get any work done?" asked Kyoya as he walked into Tamaki's kitchen where Tamaki and some nerd he was paired with were working on a science project.

"Yes," replied Tamaki happily.

"No," the nerd said flatly.

"Shut up!" growled Tamaki, flinging his arm dramatically in the air.

Kyoya sighed and handed the nerd a twenty, "Just leave now, I'll make him get it done."

The nerd nodded solemnly and left quickly.

"Why didn't you do anything?" asked Kyoya sitting down and examining the problems.

"We did!" Tamaki insisted.

"No," replied Kyoya writing down a few answers casually.

"YES!" whined Tamaki.

"SHUT UP!" growled Kyoya. He stopped abruptly, why was he so tense all of the sudden. His break up with Gwyn really was affecting, but how could it not she was his everything and the day at the store just made things worse.

The phone began to ring, quietly Tamaki went to get it. He came running back into the room, a wild, scared look in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Kyoya jumping to his feet.

"Gwyn..." Tamaki barely whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFYNESS! SO THERE!<strong>

**NOW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ow

**Hello my friends!**

**Yes, I meant to get this out a little earlier but life doesn't always let you do what you want. SO here it is now :)**

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN OHSHC...**

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kyoya asked as he arrived at Ouran.<p>

A police officer filled him in on the details, "We received a call from that boy," he motioned to where a medic was treating Hikaru's wound, "when we arrived on scene we found this."

The officer tossed him pictures of Music Room 3, there was blood everywhere and everything was torn up.

"Who was it?" whispered Kyoya in shock.

"As far as we can tell three students have been taken," replied the officer.

Kyoya grabbed the man by his shoulders, "WHO? Who was taken?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin, Emily Rothsetter, and Gwyndolyn Caviano."

* * *

><p>"Gwyn!" Emily was screaming, my head felt like it was on fire. I slowly opened up my eyes, well one of my eyes dried blood glued my left eye shut. I gasped for air, my whole body writhed in pain. What on earth had happened?<p>

"Gwyn, Gwyn are you okay?" Emily was sobbing now, I heard Kaoru mutter something under his breath. Thank goodness they were both alive.

I tried to move but realized that my arms and legs were bound with ropes. I could barely feel my wrists anymore, but what most painful was the wound on my chest. As far as I could tell it was very deep and it was still bleeding.

"Gwyn?" I heard Emily call again.

"I'm alive," I said hoarsely.

"Well, that's good," I heard a mocking voice call from the other side of the room. A light flicked on and I saw our captors, we each were sitting in (tied to) a high-backed chair each in a separate corner of the room. Emily seemed fine though her eyes were all puffy from crying, Kaoru on the other hand had a big black eye and there was blood all over his shirt, I was guessing it was my blood.

"What is your purpose for kidnapping us?" I gritted out between clenched teeth as I tried not to pass out. I could feel myself getting more and more light headed.

"Well, that's not really a hard thing to guess," one man spoke, the mask covering his face did not fail to hide the scar that ran across his left eye. I tried to gather as much information as I could by observing.

"Ransom then?" I spoke.

"You could say that," the man spoke again moving toward Emily, I pulled at my ropes but my injuries made it too difficult to really pull at them.

"Leave her alone," Kaoru croaked hoarsely.

"Aw worried about your little girl friend?" sneered the man pulling out his knife. I saw Emily's eyes widen, she was terrified of sharp objects.

"Leave her be," Kaoru growled.

The man laughed harshly the knife an inch away from Emily's face, she shut her eyes tightly a small whimper escape her mouth.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE," yelled Kaoru.

The man whipped around to throw the knife at Kaoru, it flew from his hand I had to do something.

**EMILY'S POV:**

Thud. Where had the knife gone? I opened my eyes and looked across the room at Kaoru. He seemed paralyzed with shock.

I glanced down at the floor.

Gwyn! Gwyn had escaped from her bonds! Somehow she had the man pinned down on the floor with the knife in her hand, the other man were standing at a safe distance away.

"Emily, are you okay?" she gasped, I could see her wounds bleeding again. She looked more battered than any of us.

"I'm fine," I whispered hoarsely.

"Okay, we've got to go," she muttered, quickly knocking the guy out on the floor and then turned on his companions. She swiftly had them both out cold and on the ground.

"You two have to get out of here no matter what," she muttered undoing Kaoru and my bonds.

"You're not going anywhere," growled a voice.

We all spun around to see the man on the floor stand up, he charged Gwyn picking her up by her scruff.

Kaoru tried to kick him but reinforcements had arrived and we were tackled to the ground. They threw us against the wall, Kaoru and I watched wide eyed as the man chucked Gwyn onto the floor and then commenced to kick her.

"Gwyn!" I screamed.

Gwyn gave me a small, weak smile. We were all in tears now, even Kaoru had let a little tear slip down his cheek. Kaoru held me close, I couldn't watch anymore.

I felt someone yank me away from Kaoru and I heard another yelp as he hit the floor, things were going from terrible to hell. All I wanted was a long peaceful life, but I couldn't have that.

Of course my darling Gwyn would say, "Not everything's about you." My poor, poor Gwyn. I passed out from sheer exhaustion contemplating my end.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know Gwyn is always getting injured...it's because she's too awesome.<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW! (You know you want to anyway)**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- I wish I had pudding...COOKEHS FOREVS!**

**tazssj- I wroted it...*sigh* now you hate mes more...**

**leilachan1019- heh heh...another "kissy kissy" is comin soon, actually multiple are!**

**ALL YOU REST... SUPPORT ME IN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS REVIEWING!**


	12. Chapter 12: Out She Goes

**Hello! Yes I'm back and sick of studying! Hope you all enjoy!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SIC COOKIE MONSTER ON YOU!**

***DISCLAIMER* I hate this...but I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"We're expecting a call very soon, the kidnappers will call. Just sit down and relax," sighed a police officer forcing the host club member's and Gwyn's posse to sit down.<p>

A phone began to ring, the police officer nodded and Kyoya picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tell the police to stop tracking the call, it will only lead to a phone booth anyway and by the time you get here I'll be long gone," muttered the voice on the other end of the line, "if that's done I'll continue."

The police officers nodded for Kyoya to continue thought they did not stop their work, "Please continue."

"I had the pleasure of getting acquainted with three very wealthy students fro Ouran and they have a little message for you," he paused for a moment and there was a faint tapping noise.

"Don't be afraid say something," snickered the voice on the other line.

"They hurt Gwyn! She's unconscious now, you have to come save us!" Emily sobbed into the phone.

"Emily where are you?" Kyoya asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't-I don't know, just-"

"Kyoya we're downtown somewhere, I think we passed the old libra-"

The two were cut off sharply and the line hung up.

"Great, let's get downtown now," ordered Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Gwyn, Gwyn here's some water," I heard Emily say foggily.<p>

"Gwyn sit up, you need to keep yourself awake, okay?" I heard Kaoru mutter.

"I-I'm try-" I barely managed to say.

I took a sip of the water that Emily handed me and glanced around. We were in some sort of van, the back of it. There was a man in front driving and a man next to him carrying a gun. All three of us were leaning against one of the walls in the back. I could feel us driving very slowly and I shifted onto my knees so I could look out very quickly.

We were in a snowstorm. Which puzzled me, the news hadn't said anything about snow, but then again the news was often wrong.

I settled myself back down between Emily and Kaoru, I winced as I touched the huge bruise on my forehead. It was painful but I could deal with that.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 5 hours, we've been in the car for at least that long," Kaoru said looking down at his watch.

"Wait let me see your watch," I grabbed Kaoru's watch before he could protest and quickly noted the brand and model,"Emily, hand me one of your bobby pins."

I quickly pulled the back off looking at the gadgets inside, I quickly took it apart and with my ipod began to reassemble the pieces.

"What is that?" asked Emily.

"I should be able to use it to transmit a signal," I replied, glancing quickly at the driver and his buddy with the gun.

I turned it on watching it intensely. There was nothing happening and then I realized I had no bars, I couldn't do anything. I flung it aside exasperatedly, searching for something else to get us out of here. I noticed a long plank on the ground, that's handy.

"All right, only one of us is getting out of here now. That person has to take my gadget and get help, okay?" I said.

"Well, then who's going?" Kaoru asked.

"Emily," I said.

"Why me?" asked Emily shakily, as I pulled off my coat, socks, and everything else I thought would keep Emily warm.

"You know how to work the gadget and I can't go, I can barely walk," I muttered.

Kaoru was handing her his coat and nodded confidently, "You have to do this Em, take care okay?"

I quickly explained my plan to the others waiting for the precise moment. I quickly pushed open the back of the van chucking Emily to the side, while Kaoru held the board in the way of the guy's vision.

I quickly pulled the door shut and lay exhaustedly on the ground, this was really taking a toll on my strength. My vision began to blur again.

* * *

><p><strong> And there you have it! Chapter 12.<strong>

**NOW REVIEW! OR ELSE!**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- I do believe some one owes me food. I think I deserve a cookie cake and dirt pudding.**

**tazssj- I wuvs you! I give you a sundae too...but I eated it.**

**leilachan1019- Thanks for picking the random number 'cause I was deciding on the ending for the chapter...and so we got ending number two! Yeah Gwyn has a pretty messed up life but that's what she gets for being so perfect!**


	13. Chapter 13: Serenity

** Well I finally got around to the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT INSPIRES ME!**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Get her up!" I heard someone scream in rage, "She'll be here soon!"<p>

"Yes ma'am!" two men muttered, cold water was splashed on my face and my eyes shot open with surprise.

"Get up, change into this," a man roughly handed me a bag with something in it and they both walked out of the room slamming the door.

I pulled off my bloody clothes and threw them aside changing into the clean shirt and sweats. Unfortunately there was nothing in the small, bleak room to clean my face and hands with, so I still felt all sticky. Every inch of my body was searing in pain and it was all that I could do to keep from screaming out in agony.

"She's here," hushed whispers echoed around the corridor outside my room. I leaned myself against the wall taking in deep breaths and waiting.

My door swung wide open, "Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

I gasped, my eyes wide with shock. What were the chances?

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

I skipped down the road, not because I was happy, because I was freezing. The coldness stung my cheeks as I pressed on through the snow. My hands were shaking and as I kept moving I could feel my toes going numb.

Ever so often I'd look down at Gwyn's little contraption, there were no bars anywhere! Blast the stupid mountains.

I tripped and fell to my knees shaking, I screamed in frustration. Suddenly I saw two lights coming toward me from farther down the road, I picked myself up and ran towards them shouting excitedly. I was saved!

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"Gwyndolyn Caviano, it really is a pleasure," smirked the woman.

"Serenity, Serenity Michells?" I gasped in awe.

"Here I just needed a couple of rich kids to get me some money, who would have known I'd get you?" Serenity sneered, "follow me."

I followed her cautiously down the white halls, I mean everything was white. It reminded me of a creepy hospital. I noticed the other doors down the row, all filled with people, probably prisoners like myself. I caught a glimpse of Kaoru as I turned the corner, he shot me a weak smile as I passed his door.

"Do you find the facility to your liking, Miss Caviano?" asked Serenity, a false kindness ringing in her voice.

"No, no I do not," I replied. There's one thing I found hard to do; lie.

"You're such a tease," giggled Serenity, with a harsh, dry laugh.

Silence filled the halls, I contemplated escape but a quick move with my arm sent a wave of pain erupting through my body. It was a wonder to me how I was still walking.

As we made our way through the corridors I noticed a few rooms, they were different than the others with strange signs above the doors. I heard muffled screams from inside and could imagine what atrocities were taking place inside them.

Serenity finally stopped at a big red door, she pushed it open. The inside was completely white just like the halls but the furniture was all a dark shade of burgundy. All of it. The lamps, the desk, the chairs. Like blood.

"Take a seat, Gwyn! We have a lot of catching up to do," she smiled and motioned towards the chairs.

"If you do not mind, I'll stand," I replied with a respectful nod.

Her lips formed into a disgusted frown which was soon replaced with her cruel smile, "Have it your way. You know, things always did go your way."

The only reason I stood was because I knew if I sat down I wouldn't be able to stand again until I was treated.

"Things have never favored me," I replied cautiously.

"Now don't go fooling yourself, my friend," smirked Serenity pouring herself a glass of water, "no you are indeed in favor with luck. After all she did give you my position."

"You were dead," I replied.

"And you were the up and coming rookie, a wonderful, talented young woman, who just happened to save the boss' son," she replied, I noted the bitter tone in her voice as she continued, "it's all your fault. I'm the miserable person I am because of you." she accused.

"I have not wronged you," I replied softly.

I barely ducked in time as she threw her glass at me, she stood shaking in rage for a moment but quickly regained her composure, "Do you know what happened to me? You don't know Gwyn how it feels, to lose your love."

I winced as I thought about Kyoya, but I quickly reverted my attention to Serenity who was admiring her fireplace and the two pictures on the mantle.

"Do you know, Gwyn, what I went through that day?" she said in a whisper, "first I was alone and confused and ended up killing my own team mates." She pulled her dagger of it's hooks and began polishing it with her sleeve, "And then my lover-" her voice haltered and she made a small alit on her finger with the sharp edge of her knife, "and they had the audacity to make me live in my shame and misery while I watched a spoiled, little punk like you take it all."

"I have long since withdrawn myself from their ways Serenity," I replied.

"You keep adding to it!" she screamed, nudging me against the wall with her blade to my throat, "ALL I WANTED YOU REJECT!"

"Stop," I growled.

"Oh no, it's too late for that," she snickered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! REVIEW!<strong>

**Leilachan1019-No, there wasn't a kissy ending for the last chapter, but thanks for your help anyway. I assure you there will be more romance soon!**

**tazssj- O.o I actually don't what to say...it's rare for me to not say anything...but woah...**


	14. Chapter 14: Drake

**Hello my dears! I know you've missed me (actually you just missed the story -_-) but here it is and I have three chapters for you!**

**Sorry it took so long! Had a huge test and all my spare time was spent studying! So I am very sorry! :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Serenity, put your weapon down," I heard someone mutter to my right.<p>

We both turned to look at a tall, handsome man dressed in a kimono. He seemed relaxed and I guessed he was the one running the operation really. Serenity's grip loosened and I sunk to the floor as my legs wouldn't hold me up anymore.

"Serenity, help our guest up," the man said, dipping his towards me.

Serenity stiffened but did as she was told, I wondered how this man had been able to control such a head strong and rebellious woman, but of course it really didn't matter at the moment.

"Gwyndolyn is it? My name is Drake Reglind, I see you and Serenity have met," he began, as I sat down on the crimson couch, "I hope you do enjoy your permanent stay here."

"Permanent?"

"Yes, you see I have done some research," he said, sitting down at his desk while facing me, "you are an expert in your field of knowledge, knowledge that can greatly benefit me."

"I suppose refusal isn't recommended?" I asked, eyeing Serenity in the far corner of the room.

"Not really, you can still work without your legs," he replied calmly, as if he were negotiating a sale. He didn't even flinch, in fact his face was expressionless. I already had a sick feeling in my stomach.

"What would I have to do?" I asked, swallowing the small lump of fear had risen in my throat. Yes, I get scared-all the time. Of course, I wasn't really scared for myself, I mean, heck I didn't really have anything more to give to the world but Kaoru was here and if they couldn't force me by fear of own bodily harm then he would be in harms way. I couldn't ever forgive myself if I let another person get hurt in my stead.

"A series of training for my men and several surveillance missions," replied Drake, casually shifting through papers on his desk.

"Can I think about it?" I asked, trying to buy myself time.

"You have until tomorrow evening," replied Drake, "as of now you will be treated medically, Serenity please escort her."

"HECK NO!" screeched Serenity.

Instantly Drake was up and across the room, I barely saw his movements as he reached out and slapped her. She clutched her cheek as he straightened his kimono. The shock on my face seemed evident as Drake smirked and walked out of the room out of a room across from where I had entered. Serenity didn't say anything as she helped me out of the room and along the hallways.

Serenity was already a challenge but this Drake was something else. What on earth am I gonna do?

* * *

><p><strong>EMILY'S POV:<strong>

"Emily?"

It was Kyoya! I was in tears now as he helped me up and into the back of a police vehicle. He helped me to sit and we took off again as I explained my current predicament. He seemed very agitated, so he still loved her. Why had he broken it off?

The other host members (including Haruhi this time) and Gwyn's little gang were all in other cars not far behind. I tried to track up to the place where I had lost site of the van that we were all taken away in but I was just too uncertain.

Up ahead a building loomed, Kyoya ordered the officer to pull into the parking lot where several cars were parked despite the vast distance from any town. We both got out and Kyoya was first in the door of the building which read 'Himmer Vince Corp.'

A young woman sat at the front desk, the surprise on her face was evident as we walked in the door. Due to the distance, I supposed that they didn't get many visitors.

"Hello, I'm here to see your boss. A Mr. Reglind?" Kyoya said.

I glanced confusedly at Kyoya, how did he know who was the boos here? He always knew everything, I just wanted to pout.

Suddenly the other hosts and the Gwyn gang were in the room, all loudly asking questions which caused Kyoya to face palm several times in a row...so I suppose he was just punching himself in his head.

A handsome man walked into the room and everyone was hushed.

"Kyoya Ootori, welcome to the Himmer Vince Corp," he said with a slight bow, "my name is Drake Reglind."

* * *

><p><strong>All right, your mission is to review! Do you accept? (If you don't I will send a creepy clown with needles to stalk you)<strong>

**Leilachan1019- You are just the Queen of kissy kissy! LOL! Don't worry, it is soon to come!**

**tazssj- O.o I don't know where to begin! Sounds like an eventful day for you! I just passed a college level test so, YAY ME!**


	15. Chapter 15: He's Here and Who is He?

**Second of three tonight! ENJOY :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"Hello sir, I have come on official business of my father's company- The Ootori Group (AN: I think that's what it's called)," Kyoya said, firmly shaking Drake's hand.

"Ah the Ootoris, how nice. I am afraid we have no need of medical equipment though," replied Drake with a curt nod.

It seemed like a show of feathers if you ask me, but no one did so I'm entitled to give my opinions. Confusing much? Booyah!

"Sir, I was wondering if you might have seen any strange vehicles about this part?" asked Kyoya as Drake kindly showed us to his office.

"Beside yours there has been no one, I must say your goal must be very urgent for you to drive up in this weather," replied Drake as he let us into the white office with burgundy furniture. It was a rather unnerving place really.

"There's been a kidnapping," said Haruhi, "our friends are missing."

"Aren't kidnappings for the police to handle?" asked Drake as he sat down at his desk while the host club member and Gwyn's gang made themselves comfortable.

"Aren't the police for the rich to handle?" smirked Kyoya, making Haruhi twitch angrily.

"Sir, we've just received news that the roads are now blocked. Our guests are trapped here," a tall butler walked in with a slight nod and then left from whence he came.

"I see, I do hope you all will enjoy your stay," Drake seemed to be thinking intensely.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream erupted from the other side of the room. We all rose to our feet anxiously, but Drake motioned us to have a seat.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this," he abruptly exited the room.

"K-k-kyoya?" Ellie whispered.

"Yes, that was Gwyn," he replied icily.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

I couldn't help the scream that had escaped my lips, my dislocated ankle had been fixed and it was very intense pain. I sat still to regain my breath and biting on my lip to keep myself from dwelling on the pain.

I was all bandaged, I suppose I looked like a mummy, and I even believe I found a way to get myself and Kaoru out of here. I watched Serenity from the corner of my eye, she seemed pleased that I was in pain. Murderous vixen.

"Serenity, come out here," growled Drake, I strained to hear what they were saying, "keep her quiet...others here...they can't know...Ootori..."

I sighed in relief! Kyoya was here! He was going to save me! I relaxed for a moment. I heard someone behind me, I turned to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I bit down hard struggling across the room but my attacker was close behind. He threw a quick kick at my side sending me sprawling on my back.

"What-what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>I better see some reviewing people! Or there will be trouble!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Stand Still

**3 of 3! You guys are sooooooo lucky! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"He's been gone a while," muttered Honey anxiously.<p>

"Then please, let us commence to find him," Kyoya said, standing and opening the door through which Drake had exited.

"Won't we get in trouble or something?" asked Haruhi.

"If he has Gwyn, which he does, it won't really matter," replied Hikaru, following Kyoya.

The rest quickly followed suit.

* * *

><p><strong>GWYN'S POV:<strong>

"No, no you're not," I replied, kicking upwardss my foot landing in my attackers face.

"So you can still move?" he growled, holding his masked face to make sure his nose wasn't broken.

"I can do more than that," I challenged rising to my feet, wincing slightly. This wasn't one of my best ideas and I hoped whoever he was would just leave and believe my bluff.

"Heh, you're barely standing this will be a cinch," he smirked, coming at me.

Dang it, I thought. He rushed head on towards me, I knew this wasn't going to be pretty. I mean being captured and an assassin sent after me at the same time, not exactly the ideal situation.

"Gwyndolyn Caviano, prepare yourself for death," he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV...I guess.<strong>

Kyoya peered around the corner, watching for any sign of movement. He noticed the cameras hung everywhere and it was almost impossible for them get down one hall without being seen, but only almost. After all, Honey was small enough to get through the halls and dislocate most of the cameras.

"It's clear," Honey called, motioning everyone to follow.

"Mr. Ootori, I believe you have gotten lost," Kyoya cursed inwardly as he turned to face Drake.

"Yes, you see my friends and I were looking for the restrooms and we didn't want to bother you," Kyoya replied smoothly.

"I suppose that's why all my cameras have been destroyed," Drake replied cooly.

Well, the jug was up. No use denying it, "Where's Gwyn?" Kyoya asked.

"Mr. Ootori, to whom are you referring?" asked Drake, turning to walk away.

"I swear I will kill you," growled Kyoya.

"If you would like to see Miss Caviano again I would suggest a different method," muttered Drake.

Everyone was at a stand still, the group seemed distraught as they waited for Kyoya to reply. Where was Gwyn? And how on Earth were they going get her back?

Another blood curdling scream echoed from down the hall, they all rushed toward the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha...what's going to happen? I don't know...well I do, but you don't and if you want to know you must review!<strong>

**Heh, heh yeah.**


	17. Chapter 17: Holding On

**Well hello dears! Miss me much? Very sorry for the delay, I had some computer issues! Hope you enjoy!**

**AND REVIEW! It's inspiring!**

**DISCLAIMER: (I really hate doing this every time...why do I even need to? They do realize this is a _fan fiction_ site right?) I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"What on Earth?" yelled Drake, "Serenity?"<p>

"Yes, sir?" Serenity turned up behind him.

"Serenity, where is our guest and who is she with?" Drake said, as he raced down the hall towards the scream.

"I don't know sir, a soldier said that he'd been given orders from you to take Miss Caviano back to her room," replied Serenity, a smug smile on her lips.

"You ordered an assassin to kill her, didn't you?" Drake growled darkly.

"And if I did?" retorted Serenity.

"You do realize that as soon as we get out of here I will kill you," Drake said shoving her aside roughly as he attempted to get away.

Serenity picked herself up off the ground angrily and brushed off her pants a new plan forming in that dark, somewhat insane mind of hers.

_You'll be sorry you crossed me, good-bye Mr. Drake, farewell Gwyn, don't die too quickly,_ she thought menacingly.

* * *

><p>Gwyn pulled the dagger out of her shoulder as she hid behind a desk, he was barely behind her and she knew she had to keep moving. She pulled herself to her feet then trudged down the hall as quickly as she could looking for some indication of where she was.<p>

_Tap, tap_ she heard a sound to her right. Kaoru's cell! Quickly she undid the latch and let him out collapsing to the floor in sheer pain. Her face was extremely pale, she knew she'd lost a lot of blood.

"Gwyn, are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Doubt it," she muttered, sitting with her back to the wall breathing in haggardly.

"We've got to get out of here," Kaoru said, glancing around and searching for an escape route.

BOOM! An explosion shook the building. Suddenly, the roof and back wall were gone. The whole building shook and teetered.

"Kaoru, what just happened?" asked Gwyn.

"I don't know, but this place is about to fall down the incline. We've got to get out of here or no one will ever find us under that thick sheet of snow," replied Kaoru, helping Gwyn to her feet which only resulted in her falling back to her hands and knees.

"Just go," muttered Gwyn groggily, "I'll figure something out."

"Not going to happen," replied Kaoru, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her arm over his shoulder, "just walk as much as you can. I'll carry you if need be."

"Kaoru, thanks," replied Gwyn, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Gwyn! Gwyn!" yelled Kaoru, he groaned inwardly but hoisted her up bridal style and began running through the halls after several employees who didn't seem to care that the prisoners had escaped as they were too busy running for their lives.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru whipped around to see Hikaru and the rest of the gang. He dashed to meet them but suddenly the walls gave way trapping them on the other side. Meanwhile Gwyn had slowly begun to recover her bearings, she could now move while he supported her but other than that it was like talking to a wall.

"There they are!" Kaoru heard another yell from behind them, this time a not-so-welcome face was there. Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, I know it's short but I do have two chapters for you today XD<strong>

**SO REVIEW!**

**Anyways:**

**tazssj-Hope you enjoy dear...woah, I sound weird...long day, nuff said.**

**ChancellorPuddinghead- I was beginning to fear you'd fallen off the face of the planet! Anyways, read on my friend, read on!**

**leilachan1019-Now I realize there's no mushy business that you love so much. But just read the next chapter _*Hint, hint, wink, wink*_**


	18. Chapter 18: Partially Perfect

**You know what I'm gonna say, yatta yatta yatta. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya kicked at the rubble trying to make his way through, his bloody hands could attest to his persistence. He hacked and threw rocks out of the way but it was no use, even with the others helping him they weren't getting very far and the side walls were beginning to cave in.<p>

"Kyoya, we can't keep this up. We've got to get out of here," Haruhi called from across the room where she was trying to figure out the best possible escape route.

"Kyoya, if we wait any longer we'll all die and then there will be no one to save Gwyn," Tamaki said, taking his best friend by the shoulder and pulling him away from the debris that was blocking their path to Gwyn.

Kyoya's eyes were like those of a dead man's, he followed the others without response only muttering things to himself in a hushed and empty tone.

We have to find them, thought Tamaki. He couldn't bare to see his best friend in this state, it was like his corner of woe but even scarier because Kyoya had never acted this way before, but then again he'd never loved a girl like he'd loved Gwyn before with the exception of his mother perhaps...in a different way...these thoughts are getting awkward; well you are in the Idiot King's mind after all!

They all shuffled down the halls toward the main entrance as the walls crumbled, shook, and burst into flames all around them. To say the least, they weren't getting out of there un-singed.

* * *

><p>"Gwyn, please say something," I could barely hear what Kaoru was saying, I knew my feet were moving but although my eyes were open I could see nothing. My body was going into shock, I tried breathing in and out steadily with no change so all I could do was listen to what was going on and force my legs to keep moving. Behind us I could hear banging noises as if we were being chased, Drake's voice was prominent among those yelling at us so I supposed we were doing well to get away. All though I'm not sure how, I'm pretty sure Kaoru was carrying me basically. I guess it's like those stories of mothers pushing cars over when their child is in danger and they're trying to get to them, except that would mean that I'm Kaoru's child and he'd, er...never mind, just forget it. He must be exhausted.<p>

"Gwyn, come on!" Kaoru yelled at me, I tried to say something but no words escaped my lips it was nothing. Not even a croak.

"AGH!" I heard Kaoru shout, he pulled me back all of the sudden and I felt myself slip to the floor with Kaoru on his knees beside me. Footsteps came from all directions and there was a pounding in my head that made me want to cry out in pain, but I could not.

"Grab them," I heard Drake pant.

"Both of them?" a guard asked.

"Yes, now. You three, go find Serenity and kill her," Drake growled.

I felt myself being slung over someone's back and Kaoru's faint protests as I was separated from him. I tried to focus so that I could see, but it only resulted in me vomiting all over the back of the man. Gross...but it kind of serves him right.

* * *

><p>"There's Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru.<p>

We all looked down the hall, sure enough one man was holding Kaoru. It only took a matter of seconds before Honey had the man unconscious and lying on the floor.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" asked Hikaru, engulfing his brother in a hug.

"Yeah, but Gwyn's headed that way," Kaoru pointed towards a flight of stairs.

Tamaki took charge immediately, "All right, Haruhi you take the girl and get in one of the cars and get out of here. Emily you help Kaoru out and you take the second car, the rest of us will grab Gwyn and take the last car."

We all nodded. The others took off to their various destinations while I helped Kaoru along slowly following Gwyn's Gang and Haruhi. Kaoru was limping badly on his right leg and so the going was slow, the building continued to shake and fall apart all around us.

Kaoru paused to take a breather and pulled me next to him, rapping his arm around my waist protectively. He placed his chin on top of my head while he rested. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I brushed it away quickly.

"Emily," Kaoru began, holding me out a little so he could look into my eyes, "I need to say something, because while I was sitting in that cell all alone I thought to myself, 'what if I never see Emily again?' and that thought scared me."

"Kaoru-"

He placed his finger on my lips, shushing me, "Emily, I love you."

He brushed my cheek lovingly with his hand and I just couldn't help myself I reached up and kissed him, gently rapping my arms around his neck while he rapped his around my waist. This, this is where I wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW dears :P<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Icy Peril

**To my beloved readers, I am so sorry to get this out so late to you! I will be working on it! Thanks for your support and reviews! The long awaited (and long deserved) chapter 19 is here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"This way now," growled Drake.<p>

I tried to shake off the effects but it was no use, everything around me was a blur. They all seemed to be shaking violently, I couldn't tell if that was me or the whole building was just collapsing around us. Suddenly, we were in the back of some truck, they were trying to get it started but it wasn't working. The men just left me to help fix it but so far it didn't seem like they were having any luck. I saw a familiar face crawl into the back of the truck with me.

Serenity was here.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" asked Hunny.<p>

"I don't know, let's follow these men," replied Hikaru.

"No, they're going the wrong way. They'd be trying to escape but, all the cars were parked out that way," Kyoya said, pointing to the right.

Mori just nodded and they all barreled off that way.

* * *

><p>The car engine finally roared out and soon a bunch of people were pouring into the truck. I tried to say something but my throat was so dry that nothing but a sort of choking sound came out. Breathless, I squirmed into a sitting position to get a better view of my situation. This wouldn't be like last time, this was seriously dangerous (Did I just say 'seriously'? I sound like Emily).<p>

The truck swerved and swayed as it barreled down the icy mountain pass, trying everything just to stay on the road. I heard a rumble from behind us, the entire building collapsed in itself then tumbled down the steep mountain. I hoped Kyoya was all right.

"Stop, we have you surrounded!" I heard a loud speaker boom through the mistiness of the snow.

I heard brakes screech and immediately knew we wouldn't be stopping. The truck swung precariously on the edge of the mountain road, just below us a deep ravine. Then it tipped.

The whole truck flew off the side taking me along with it. I swear I hit the walls several time each as we looped through the air, I didn't have the strength to hold onto anything and so my body was just whipped around like a rag doll. It was several moments before we mad impact with the ground, there was a series of sickening crunching sounds then all was silent.

However it had happened, I don't know, but I found myself on a large stack of military grade blankets. I heard crunching sounds from above me. It was do or die, slowly I dragged myself out by my hands. I didn't see Serenity anywhere, which bothered me.

I managed to pul my upper body out into the rocky, snow lain surface that was in the valley. I heard something snap and the rest of the truck came down on top of my legs. I screamed in pain as I frantically tried to get free. It was no use.

"You deserve every bit of this," I heard her.

"Serenity, why?" I croaked.

She was barely injured it seemed with a few cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs.

"Now you'll die slowly," she gritted out between clenched teeth as she kneeled beside me, "you have been a thorn in my flesh since I set eyes on you. I hated you for so long, planned your death in so many ways, but this-this better than anything I dreamed up."

"Put your hands behind your head and kneel on the ground," the loud speaker came again from above us.

Serenity smirked eerily and drew out her favorite dagger, "Good bye for the last time Gwyn."

I saw her raise it, this was the end of me. I never got to tell Kyoya that I needed him. I let a small tear slip down my cheek in remembrance of him and us. You know how they always say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die? Well, mine did. I looked at all the time I'd wasted in my life, alone working on one thing or another. Then Emily came, and Kyoya, and my little gang, and the Host Club, life was happier then even if they made me do stupid things with them. I guess my regrets in dying are not taking more time for each of them. Ah well, life's hell as Jake used to say. Jake. I hope we're still friends. Is this just the musings of a dead person?

"Stand back, now!" I hear a voice yell.

I guess I'm not dead, but what on earth is Serenity taking so long for? I thought she was going to kill me already. I spoke too soon, intolerable pain in three, two, one. Ouch.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood slightly dazed. They had barely made it out when the building collapsed and disappeared down the mountain cliff. The police were there taking care of everyone's injuries but Kyoya was too occupied on finding his girl.<p>

Yes, she was his. He had been a fool to let her go and he regretted every second of it. Silly girl, always getting herself into some sort of disaster. Everyone was safe except Emily and Kaoru (who were missing) and her, she seemed to always put herself needlessly in danger.

"Sir, they've located the truck," an officer said, approaching him.

"Take me there now," ordered Kyoya.

"But sir!"

"I said, now," Kyoya replied darkly.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, this way," Emily said, leading him out by the hand. They had tucked themselves away in a cave like area as the building collapsed and now seemed very lost.<p>

"I don't know, Em. I think we've been here before," Kaoru replied.

"No, I would have recognized it," replied Emily softly, as she stepped out of a group of tree nearly stepping off a cliff but, was saved by her loving companion.

"That's a long way down," Kaoru whistled.

"Yeah, thanks," Emily said, still clinging tightly to him.

"Look down there, something's on fire," Kaoru said, pointing to the smoke that emulated from below.

A helicopter flew overhead dropping down several police men, to help lift something. Kaoru and Emily watched, searching intently for their friends but all they saw was a body bag.

* * *

><p><strong> Hopefully this sequel will come to a close soon so I can finish a few of my other stories and now a word for my reviewers.<strong>

**ChancellorPuddinghead- Well...I'm sure falling off the face of the planet would be an extraordinary feat, but if anyone could do it I know you could. :P Anyways, thank you as always for the help with grammatical errors. I just can't seem to get them all!**

**Leilachan1019- You'll have to wait a little longer for those little "blush scenes" that you love so much, but I promise I'll make them wonderful and mushy just for you. You know why? 'Cause I love you bud! You're one of my favorite people that I have never met! :D**

**tazssj- AW! Thank you much! It's always nice to get a review from you. Hopefully I will finish this up soon so you won't have to wait around to read the entire story :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20: Life or Death?

**Hey Peoples! Well, it's almost finished! You just get to make a choice at the end! More details to follow!**

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.**

* * *

><p>"This is the place sir," Kyoya looked down into the ravine at the smoldering wreckage.<p>

"And Gwyn?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm so sorry, sir," replied the officer motioning to a black body bag.

Kyoya tore away from him to the body, he opened the beg slowly, scared to look. But what was this? This girl wasn't Gwyn.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, we've got to get down there," Emily said, carefully beginning to climb down the ravine wall.<p>

"I think this is a bad idea, Em," Kaoru replied, pulling her back up from down the steep hill.

"But what if Gwyn's down there?" whimpered Emily, she had told herself she wouldn't cry, but that just didn't seem to work out.

"Gwyn, can take care of herself. We'll climb up this way and ask if there's anything we can do. I know you want to be there for her, but it won't help if we get caught up in the midst of a shoot out between the police and our kidnappers," Kaoru said softly, pulling her into a hug. He didn't like seeing people cry, especially not when they were extremely important to him, like Emily was, "She'll be fine."

Emily nodded into his shoulder, then wiped away her tears putting on her happy face. Together they slowly hiked up the ravine from whence they came.

* * *

><p><strong>(GWYN'S POV)<strong>

"That kind of hurt," I mumbled, as I shakily pulled the dagger out of my shoulder. Serenity had gone into shock, apparently she wasn't as uninjured as I had thought. She had a huge metal pole sticking out of her back, seems she couldn't stop thinking about killing me even when she was almost dead. I lay still waiting for someone to find us. Through out all the rubble people were stirring everywhere, most were fatally injured.

A snowflake landed on my eyelash or was it ash? I didn't care I'd soon be free. Perhaps free from life, who knows?

"GWYN!" I heard someone yell.

"I'm over here," I croaked, my voice sounded terrible. I probably looked twice as bad, all I really wanted was a nice hot bath and to sleep forever (of course that's every teenager's dream).

"Oh my gosh, does it hurt?" Haruhi gasped, as she, my gang, and a group of paramedics/firefighters approached.

"What?" I asked.

"Ma'am, you are gonna be fine, you have deep cut along your torso, I just need you to keep breathing and relax, okay?" a paramedic told me as he shooed them away, "This may sting a little and you'll be a bit dizzy, but don't stop looking into my eyes, understand?"

I nodded and he injected me with something, it was weird. I couldn't feel a thing. Everything was hazy until I fell asleep in the hospital only to wake up hours later...

* * *

><p><strong>To my reviewers!<strong>

**Leilachan1019: Get ready for more mushies, and for you I suggest ending 1...actually, read them both and let me know what you like better :)**

**tazssj:Well, thank you! I can honestly say the same goes for you my cute, little, nyan friend whom I have never met! Let me know which ending you like best!**

** Here's where you get to pick, if you like to be happy pick ending 1, if you prefer sadder things pick Ending 2, if you don't care...do whatever you want.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Ending 1: Brighter Days

**Here is ending 1, enjoy! :)**  
><strong>Review!<strong>  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke to a teardrop on my cheek and the sound of very soft little snores. My eyes fluttered open expecting to see Emily sitting by me and holding my hand, but it was him. My guy.<p>

He was asleep, head resting next to my stomach as he sat in a chair and held my hand. What a thin hand it was too, I was so skinny...I need a doughnut or 300.

"You don't have to cry," I said softly.

And my knight in shining glasses awoke.

"Gwyn," he said, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then place his right hand on my cheek while holding my hand gently yet firmly with his left one, "I miss you."

"Well, I'm here now," I said smiling.

"I thought..you'd...and I couldn't...it hurt so much."

"Would you like me to kiss it away?" I asked.

"Yes, very much," he replied, he paused momentarily, "if this is going to happen, I want it done right. So, Miss Gwyndolyn Caviano will you be my girlfriend?"

"What else is there to be?" I replied happily.

He leaned down and softly kissed me, that's it! I quit being head of my family, this is so much better and more fun!

* * *

><p>So, where are we now?<p>

Turns out I didn't quit being head of my family, I just transferred most of the work over to my uncle, but he has to run everything by me first. It works out well and he doesn't want to kill me anymore.

Jake and I worked things out, he found a cute girl...a cute host club girl! Yes, he and Haruhi are dating! It's adorable! They even work together! You see, Kyoya decided to have more time managing the club and less time actually hosting he says he's less attractive as a boyfriend and he only wants his girl. He's so sweet! Bur anyway, Jake's taken over his "Cool" type persona and, he's not half bad with Renge and Tamaki always giving him lessons.

My little gang has gotten bigger, I adopted three boys from around the world. Their names are James, Cameron, and Leo. They've decided to continue the host club when they get to high school. Tamaki just babies them to death and fills their head with nonsense but I'm sure (I hope!) they become wiser when they get older.

As for Emily and Kaoru they're not quite officially bf and gf, but I have a feeling it's just around the corner. They're so good together and I believe I can actually stand Kaoru now.

Now, enough of my life go out and live your own. Have grand adventures!

_Gwyndolyn Caviano_

P.S. I almost forgot! Kyoya wanted me to make sure that I put this in: If you ever stop by Ouran Academy be sure to drop in. I'll be glad to introduce you to everyone and give you some advice. Remember everyone is welcome, my princess. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed! If you like this ending let me know! If not read the second ending and let me know!<strong>

**All right, I hope you guys enjoyed. I am not planning on any sequel of any kind to this story because I'm happy where it is now. **  
><strong>If you're on fiction , check out my story Secret Future. You will notice in the second ending that a term for a company is mentioned...it isn't really meant to be a sequel of sorts because Gwyn, the Host Club, and any of my characters from this story will not be mentioned in it but, I thought it would be neat to kind of tie them together. <strong>

**Let me know what you thought, enjoy everything that I've written. I may do some some technical editing on this, but nothing too serious, otherwise this story is complete!**

**Miz Shoelaces**


	22. Ending 2: New Days

**Second ending! Enjoy :)**

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC.***

* * *

><p>"Get her in the emergency operating room now! We're losing her!" screamed a nurse.<p>

I was quickly wheeled down the halls, I panted as I began to feel the pain again. It was unbearable.

"The man in before her is almost out of there, you have to wait five minutes," another nurse replied, rather calmly.

I looked up at the ceiling, I knew this was it. It didn't matter, I was too fragile...too broken; I was going to die. A small tear slid down my face, I don't want to die.

"I need to see her," it was Kyoya!

"Please let him come, please," I begged the nurse.

"Very well, but five minutes only," she said, and let him through.

"Gwyn, Gwyn? Oh my gosh...Gwyn?" Kyoya said as he looked at me, I knew it. I was going to die. He fell to his knees beside my bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"How should the dead feel?" I replied, another tear sliding down my face, "this wasn't how I wanted to go, you know? I always thought it'd be more dignified, not half beat to death. Kyoya, I just need to say-"

I was cut off as his lips touched mine, it was such a gentle passionate kiss that I couldn't help but cry even more. The tears didn't stop. I could hear some of the nurses sniffling in the background but, I tuned them out and focused on Kyoya. He slowly pulled away.

"Kyoya, I love you," I said.

"I know," he replied, "I love you too."

"Then please, hold my hand," I said, I could feel myself slipping away. My eyes barely stayed open.

"I am Gwyn," he sniffed, as tears trickled down his face.

"You know, I thought it would be much harder to die," I said thoughtfully.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be-"

"I'm pretty much gone," I said bluntly.

"Time is up," the nurse said, as she began pushing my bed forward, Kyoya held my hand until it was out of his reach and the nurses would let him go no further. I felt it barely skim my hand as I took my last breath.

* * *

><p>Gwyn has been dead for nearly three months now. The funeral was a sad yet sweet one, there were so many people there, so many people loved her I had no idea.<p>

Gwyn's gang and I (we kept the name because it seemed right) took off on some of Gwyn's ideas like the WPASC or the World Peace And Safety Corporation, it's an underground business that helps protect the world, it's amazing!

Kyoya has gone back to hosting, although he's not really the same as he used to be. He misses her so much, it's so sad to see him down but only time can heal the pain.

Kaoru and I are going strong, last week I became his official girlfriend. It's amazing, he's the best guy I know. I love him so much and we're perfect together.

I guess not every story can end happily and pain is a real thing that everyone will experience in their life and hate it forever. It's part of being human, I suppose.

Last, but not least I'd like you to know that you are always welcome at the Ouran High School Host Club, we'd love to have you and we've got some interesting stories to tell. Just look for Music Room 3 and we'll be there.

Much Love,

_Emily Rothsetter_

and Gwyn's Gang

P.S. Would you, in memory of Gwyn, tell the person closest to you that you love them? I think she'd like that and who knows, you could have an adventure that will last a lifetime!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed! If you like this ending let me know! If not read the first ending and let me know!<strong>

**All right, I hope you guys enjoyed. I am not planning on any sequel of any kind to this story because I'm happy where it is now. **  
><strong>If you're on fiction , check out my story Secret Future. You will notice in the second ending that a term for a company is mentioned...it isn't really meant to be a sequel of sorts because Gwyn, the Host Club, and any of my characters from this story will not be mentioned in it but, I thought it would be neat to kind of tie them together.<strong>

**Let me know what you thought, enjoy everything that I've written. I may do some some technical editing on this, but nothing too serious, otherwise this story is complete!**

**Miz Shoelaces**


End file.
